Little Women (2019)
Little Women is a 2019 American coming-of-age period drama film written and directed by Greta Gerwig. It is the eighth film adaptation of the 1868 novel of the same name by Louisa May Alcott. Storyline Plot Four sisters come of age in America in the aftermath of the Civil War. Genres * Drama * Romance Motion Picture Rating * Atp (Argentina) * G''' (Australia) * '''KT/EA (Belgium) * 10 (Brazil) * PG (Canada) * TE (Chile) * 7''' (Denmark) * '''S (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 0''' (Germany) * '''I (Hong Kong) * PG (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''9 (Netherlands) * G''' (New Zealand) * '''A (Norway) * PG (Puerto Rico) * PG (Singapore) * All (South Korea) * A''' (Spain) * '''Btl (Sweden) * 12 (Switzerland) * U''' (UK) * '''PG (USA) Images Little Women 2019 poster.png Little Women 2019 poster 2.jpg Little Women 2019 poster 3.jpg Cast and Crew Director * Greta Gerwig Writing Credits * Greta Gerwig (written by) * Louisa May Alcott (based on the novel by) Cast * Saoirse Ronan - Jo March * Emma Watson - Meg March * Florence Pugh - Amy March * Eliza Scanlen - Beth March * Timothée Chalamet - Theodore 'Laurie' Laurence * Laura Dern - Marmee March * Meryl Streep - Aunt March * Bob Odenkirk - Mr. March * Louis Garrel - Friedrich Bhaer * James Norton - John Brooke * Tracy Letts - Mr. Dashwood * Chris Cooper - Mr. Laurence * Abby Quinn - Annie Producers * Denise Di Novi (producer) * Adam Merims (executive producer) * Arnon Milchan (executive producer) * Rachel O'Connor (executive producer) * Evelyn O'Neill (executive producer) * Amy Pascal (producer) * Sarah Polley (executive producer) * Robin Swicord (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * December 7, 2019 (USA) (New York City, New York) (premiere) * December 9, 2019 (Brazil) (Rio de Janeiro International Film Festival) * December 19, 2019 (USA) (MoMA - The Contenders) * December 24, 2019 (India) * December 25, 2019 (Canada) * December 25, 2019 (Spain) * December 25, 2019 (Indonesia) * December 25, 2019 (USA) * December 25, 2019 (Vietnam) * December 26, 2019 (UK) * December 26, 2019 (Ireland) * January 1, 2020 (Australia) * January 1, 2020 (France) * January 2, 2020 (New Zealand) * January 9, 2020 (Brazil) * January 9, 2020 (Italy) * January 16, 2020 (Chile) * January 16, 2020 (Paraguay) * January 16, 2020 (Singapore) * January 23, 2020 (Croatia) * January 23, 2020 (Sweden) (Gothenburg Film Festival) * January 23, 2020 (Taiwan) * January 24, 2020 (Estonia) * January 24, 2020 (Iceland) * January 24, 2020 (Lithuania) * January 24, 2020 (Mexico) * January 24, 2020 (Sweden) * January 30, 2020 (Argentina) * January 30, 2020 (Germany) * January 30, 2020 (Hungary) * January 30, 2020 (Portugal) * January 30, 2020 (Saudi Arabia) * January 30, 2020 (Ukraine) * January 31, 2020 (Finland) * January 31, 2020 (Norway) * January 31, 2020 (Poland) * February 6, 2020 (Netherlands) * February 7, 2020 (Romania) (internet) * February 12, 2020 (South Korea) * February 14, 2020 (China) * February 14, 2020 (Turkey) * February 28, 2020 (Bulgaria) * March 26, 2020 (Denmark) * March 27, 2020 (Japan) Trailer Release Date * August 13, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * April 7, 2020 (USA) (DVD) * April 7, 2020 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * May 4, 2020 (UK) (DVD) * May 4, 2020 (UK) (Blu-Ray) Company Credits Production Companies * Columbia Pictures * Instinctual VFX * New Regency Pictures (in association with) * Pascal Pictures * Regency Enterprises Distributors * Columbia Pictures (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2020) (Brazil) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2020) (Germany) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2020) (France) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2020) (Singapore) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2020) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2020) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Zero VFX Technical Specs Runtime * 135 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films